


Utmost Loyalty

by Catminty



Series: Pleasure Is Best Served Forced [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Coercion, Domination, M/M, Manipulation of Loyalty, Powerplay, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron tests his two most loyal Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utmost Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so ashamed. 
> 
> Please forgive me. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone until I finished this.
> 
> Not beta'd!

"Both of you! On your knees!" Megatron barked. 

A self-satisfied smirk painted the warlord's faceplate when his two most loyal officers followed his command without hesitation. The command deck was vacant aside from the three mechs, but the two obeying mechs wouldn't have cared if the whole armada witnessed this. They would do anything for their lord.

Megatron planned to abuse that loyalty tonight.

The cube of highgrade held casually in a strong, warrior's servo was swirled gently. His easy recline on the throne demonstrated his true power in this meeting.

"Soundwave," Megatron purred. "My loyal _third in command_." A heavy tone emphasized this just to make Tarn twitch. "How much do you trust your lord?"

Navy blue armor rustled quietly as Soundwave bowed. "Soundwave: Trusts Lord Megatron explicitly." His visor remained dutifully trained on Megatron's peds.

An amused chuckle rumbled. He continued to ignore the other mech. "Just what would you do for your lord, Soundwave?"

"Anything." There wasn't even an astrosecond of hesitation.

Megatron hummed his approval and took a long drink from his cube. Amused optics took in the fidgeting third mech once more. "Tarn..." He purred. A set of cooling fans started and stopped with a sharp screech.

"I am at your service, Lord Megatron," the purple Decepticon murmured respectfully. He bowed low, leaning down marginally further than his competition had.

Tarn hated Soundwave. _Hated him._ The drone took far too much of Lord Megatron's attention from the _worthy_ , devout followers. It was his sworn duty to be his lord's most loyal Decepticon. He had to garner his lord's praise.

"What would you do to _satisfy_  your lord?"

"I would do whatever my lord asked of me, Lord Megatron," Tarn breathed reverently.

A dark chuckle sent shivers through both mechs back struts. "Frag."

Tarn jolted but remained in his supplicative position. After a moment of silence, he dared look up in confusion. "My Lord?"

"Did your audios malfunction, or are you disobeying my direct order?" Megatron asked, entirely amused. "Tarn, I order you to frag Soundwave. Make him scream loud enough that the entire ship hears."

Of all of the orders... Though repulsed by the idea, Tarn was nothing if not obedient. 

Soundwave, on the other servo, looked to be having second thoughts. His optic band shone so bright from shock that it almost bleached white. Oh, Soundwave had no misconceptions about Tarn's feelings toward him. He had no time to think twice.

"At your command, Lord Megatron," Tarn said. He then tackled Soundwave to the ground none too gently, utilizing his superior size and strength to quickly force the tapedeck mech onto his front. A rough, clawed servo made quick work of tearing off Soundwave's closed interface hatch, causing a high-pitched keen to break through the air.

"Stop," Megatron ordered. Tarn froze in an instant and Soundwave visibly sagged in relief. "Tarn. I took you for a gentlemech in the berth. Surely this is not your pathetic attempt at satisfying your lord."

Tarn looked stricken. Lord Megatron wanted him to _satisfy_ this drone? Fine. He'd knock him offline with pleasure. "My apologies, Lord Megatron. I will not disappoint."

Soundwave, still wary from the recent attack, tried to subtly drag himself away from the hulking mech looming over his frame. A quick 'tsk' accompanied two clawed servos as they dragged the tapedeck into an ample purple lap. His legs were spread obscenely wide, ankle struts hooked over knee plating. Situated in such a way, Soundwave's interface equipment was on display for his lord. 

One servo restrained the smaller mech's arms behind his back while the other slowly roamed down his chassis. Soundwave shifted and struggled, pushing back into the larger mech's frame to avoid the wandering digits. They determinedly followed to scratch over glass, press buttons, and slip inside seams. Internally Soundwave was scrambling. He was a loyal mech! What had he done to deserve this kind of punishment?!

The captive mech's internal temperature raised several ticks by the time those digits reached his array. Tarn nuzzled his helm into the crook of Soundwave's neck and took a deep intake. A hint of fear still tainted his field. "Soundwave," his inflection poured molten heat through the tapedeck's system. Two clawed digits sunk into Soundwave's valve; the thumb hovered just over his spike housing, blocking its escape. "How does it feel to be so _exposed_?" The digits slowly withdrew then forced their way back into the snug space. "How does it feel to be our Lord's center of attention?" The tapedeck violently convulsed at the physical and verbal pleasure, but he remained stubbornly silent.

Tarn's silver glossa did all sorts of things to the average mech. A mech's spark would self-extinguish in just a few short syllables, if the poet was so inclined. He could also force a mech to overload continuously until his spark gave out if he desired. Soundwave was a mech highly specializes and sensitive to varying pitches and frequencies. He was also, apparently, stubborn. 

This could be fun.

Molten ruby optics drank in the sight. Megatron let out a pleased growl, "Yes."

Both mechs shivered at the approving tone. "I will make you _sing_ ," the word was emphasizes by twisting, scissoring digits, "for our Lord." Tarn released the arms held trapped behind Soundwave's back and locked his servo around the struggling mech's neck.

Desperate servos scrabbled against the firm hold. Tarn was larger. Stronger. Soundwave's best efforts only left him struggling for cooling intakes. Despite his resistance, Soundwave's valve slicked with lubricant. 

"Oh, quite the little pleasurebot you are." Tarn tightened his grip, restricting energon tubes. "Such a tight little pleasurebot. How will I ever fit this spike inside of you?" He lifted The undulating frame to extend his rigid spike, girth so wide it almost rivaled the thickness of the smaller mech's arm. 

Soundwave's visor glowed white with shock and charge at the unveiling. Finally, unable to take anymore, he unsnapped his facemask, allowing the metal to fold away. The tapedeck gasped and wheezed laboriously in an attempt to cool his overheated frame. 

"Good little pleasurebot," Tarn sang into his shoulder, digits slowly withdrawing from the soaking valve. The drawn out glyphs forced schisms to wrack the panicking spark in the most sensual way.

"Ngh!" Soundwave tossed his helm in resistance. His digits dug in between his neck cables and the servo still clasped around them.

A full bodied, multisyllabic hum forced the slighter mech to shake uncontrollably. Then, without warning, Tarn sheathed his spike to the hilt in one swift thrust. 

Soundwave screamed a throaty moan.

Triumph surged through Tarn's circuits, more arousing than even the overwhelming tightness hugging his spike. 

Victory was sweet, but total domination of the competition was sweeter.

Rather than starting a breakneck pace, the poet withdrew slowly and eased back in. The uncontrollable whimpers it elicited were exquisite. Megatron's rapt attention only made the experience all the better.

The occasionally choking grip countered by the slow, lover's pace brought Soundwave to the edge swiftly. Just as quickly as entering, Tarn slammed in and out of the overflowing valve. Soundwave stood no chance. He wailed his completion, backstruts arching to an impossible angle. Mission completed, Tarn held nothing back. He slammed his way through a gushing overload that poured transfluid out of the overfull valve.

Megatron's cooling fans kicked on when Tarn kept going. His aggressive, dominating pace continued well past a normal mech's limits. Was he going again? The warlord leaned forward in his throne in anticipation.

Soundwave wailed as another overload wracked his system. Not even a klik was given for recovery. Abused, dominated, and pleasured beyond comprehensible speech, his soft whimpers were occasionally interrupted by aggressive growls from behind his helmet. Each vibration only hiked his arousal higher.

A particularly vicious growl tore through the room. Tarn slammed Soundwave onto his front. The hulking mech pressed his shoulders down with a heavy servo, raised his petite aft into the air, and started the fierce pounding once more. Soundwave wept. It was too good, too much, not enough--!

Tarn _roared_ his completion, stabbing his spike in and out of the convulsing channel. The shout caused Soundwave's spark to twist, filling his vision with stars. Soundwave screamed until his vocalizer shorted out, until the ecstasy knocked him offline.

A shake traveled through Tarn's frame as blast after blast of transfluid flowed out of the lax mech's valve. He withdrew, taking care to make sure that a particularly strong jet from his spike painted the unconscious mech's backplating a telltale silver. 

Straightening himself, Tarn looked to his leader, daring to look him straight in the optics. Because he _knew_ how to follow his orders. "Does this satisfy my Lord?"


End file.
